Treachery of a Warlock: Lifwynn and Cwealm
by BecomingFearless1F
Summary: The King's evil stepsister, Morgana Pendragon, successfully overthrew His Majesty and now reigns as the Supreme Queen of Camelot. She is unstoppable, with a bodyguard who's name means death itself. My name is Lifwynn. Once upon a time, my name meant life. Well, this life is going to bring death upon death itself.
1. Chapter 1

_The shadows loomed large over Camelot, and the stench of evil and wickedness always hung in the air._

 _All the loyal knights, the Knights of the Round Table, were gone. Either dead or deserted, the wretched traitors._

 _We honor the loyal ones, the ones who died in order to protect our King:_

Sir Leon

Sir Percival

Sir Lancelot

 _We spit curses at the names of those who deserted:_

Sir Gwaine

Sir Elyan

Sir Mordred

 _The King's evil stepsister, Morgana Pendragon, successfully overthrew His Majesty and now reigns as the Supreme Queen of Camelot._

 _She uses her Shadow-Guard, creatures made out of nightmares and the deepest black magic, to control the peasants, to make sure none of them revolt. None do anyways. They are too weak, and too scared._

 _But there is a revolution brewing. Many have strategized ways to infiltrate Morgana's palace and kill her. They have found out the weaknesses to her Shadow-Guard, to the barrier of magic she keeps around herself as protection. But there is one thing they can never figure out how to defeat._

 _Cwealm._

 _He is the living embodiment of death itself. No one knows who he was before Morgana's takeover, only that he is considered the biggest traitor of them all._

 _He switched sides._

 _It was rumored that he once fought alongside the King himself, but was turned to the dark side._

 _The revolution will live; I have sworn myself to that cause and I will not let it down._

 _My name is Lifwynn._

 _Once upon a time, my name meant life._

 _Well, this life is going to bring death upon death itself._

* * *

A large, dreary cloud covered up the sun, darkness riding throughout the land like the once-fabled Knights of Camelot. The only thing that lit up the small lowertown was the torches and fires, scattered throughout the city.

I notched my arrow and kept it pointed down, my hawk-like eyes surveying the area for my next target.

There.

A woman was riding a beautiful Palomino, her fiery orange hair twisted into an elaborate knot on her head. She wore a long, black dress (the required color for women to wear, a law that Morgana declared) with flowing sleeves. She had buck teeth, and her eyes sparkled with delight as another member of the Shadow-Guard ripped a person away from their home.

It was Lady Tremaine, one of Morgana's council members. And the resistance's next target.

I tightened my grip on my bow and steadied myself on the rooftop of a nearby house.

"Elizabeth Goldsburry," the woman shrilled, and I winced. Her voice was high and squeaky, cracking at all the opportune moments. "Why do you not wear the required color, decreed by Her Majesty?"

"I-It was my wedding day, milady," stuttered the woman. Her skin was dark, like the color of mahogany wood. The brilliant, yet simple, white dress she wore made her look beautiful, regal even. "I-I know Morgana has decreed..."

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" growled Tremaine, raising a delicate eyebrow. I clenched my jaw and wanted nothing more than to release this arrow on her smug face, but my signal hadn't come yet.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, milady, I meant to say Her Highness," stumbled Elizabeth, falling to her knees as the Shadow-Guard pushed her. Mud splashed up all around, staining her beautiful gown. "Please, milady, I will wear my black gown t-tomorrow."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Tremaine purred, waving her finger back and forth. "Her Majesty has made the rules very clear. If you would be so kind." She gestured for the Shadow-Guard, and the man ripped out a large sword. I resisted the urge to gasp and never felt happier than when a high-pitched whistle sounded.

I pulled my string taunt, took perfect aim, and released it.

It embedded itself into the Shadow-Guard's head, causing it to be dazed. I grinned widely.

 _David and Percy were right about the flower after all!_ I cheered silently as I notched another arrow. I let it fly and this time, it embedded itself into the Shadow-Guard's heart. The creature stood still, twitching, before falling down, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Gotta love mistletoe.

"What the...?" Tremaine screeched, just as four men raced out of the nearby houses. Each were decked in black as well, but one attribute stood out: A long, silver arrow printed on their chests.

The symbol of Lifwynn.

The men grabbed Tremaine and ripped her off her horse. Once they were done, one of them leaped onto the Palomino and rode off, making as little noise as possible.

"Get your filthy hands..." Tremaine tried to cry out, but one of the men shoved a dirty rag into her mouth, silencing all her objections. I carefully slid off the house I was on, making a perfect dismount onto the -ground. I put my bow safely around my torso before running towards the safe-house. As I passed the one with Elizabeth, she looked up and gasped.

"Y-You're..." she stuttered, unable to complete her sentence. I knelt beside her and offered her my hands. She looked at me hesitantly, but eventually grabbed them. I helped her stand up and brushed the mud out of her face. "Thank you."

"I suggest you stay indoors and shut the shudders," I warned her. "Once they find Tremaine missing, they will send guards out." Elizabeth nodded hurriedly in agreement.

"May I give something to you?" she asked tentatively. "As a token of my thanks." I was about to interject, saying that seeing her alive was enough thanks, when she took off a old, golden locket I didn't realize she was wearing and handed it to me. I looked at her, astonished, but she had already gone back inside.

Smiling, I easily clipped the necklace around my own neck before heading back towards the guys.

"So, mistletoe is their weakness. Who'd have thought?" chuckled one of the men, ripping off his hood. A mess of black hair tumbled out, and the fire-light danced in his hazel eyes.

"Don't let David or Percy hear you," I warned him, looking down at our prisoner. She raised her eyes to meet me, and narrowed them. I wasn't dressed like normal peasant women. Instead, I wore black dress with a silver corset on top. The dress stopped at my knees, and I wore leggings underneath it, with black boots to match. I had a black cloak on, which fell to my feet. My usually dull, golden hair glimmered in the faint light, its braid trailing all the way down to the tips of my hair. "Tremaine." At that cue, the raven-haired man yanked the clothe out of her mouth.

"That is Lady Tremaine to you, peasant!" she hissed. "If you think you can speak to me like this, you are sadly mistaken. Her Majesty will..."

"Never know what happened to you," I smirked. I took off my bow and notched an arrow. I drew it back and aimed it right towards Tremaine's heart. I noticed she paled significantly.

"Y-You wouldn't k-kill me," she stuttered, swallowing hard. "You are the Lifwynn. You are life itself. Life does not kill."

"Perhaps," I said, shrugging. "But then again, who says anything about killing?" I released the arrow and it struck true. Tremaine instantly passed out, and one of the guards caught her. "So, this mistletoe is supposed to do what now?"

"According to David," said the black-haired man as they silently observed the two men picking Tremaine up. "It is supposed to dull her senses so much she will not know she is living. Everyone around her will believe her to be dead."

"Perfect," I purred. "Thank you, Adkin." He nodded to me and gave me a toothy grin.

"So, we're called the Lifwynn now?" Adkin teased, nudging me with his elbow. I blushed profusely and turned away, not daring to look him in the eyes. "How's that doing for your ego?"

"Shut up and let's get out of here."

Adkin let out a throaty laugh and we caught up with the other members of our band. Silently through the cover of nighttime, we made our escape out of Camelot.

* * *

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, slipping the bow off of my body. I gently laid the wooden weapon across the tablecloth, slipping off the quiver as well. Adkin folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the entrance to my room.

We successfully got out of Camelot under the cover of nighttime without alerting any of the Shadow-Guard. Now, we resided in the cave we had discovered at the beginning of the rebellion.

"The men want a status update," Adkin told me, running his fingers through his thick hair. "What do I tell them?"

"The truth, as always," I reprimanded. "We never keep secrets from them. Tell them Lady Tremaine will not be bothering anyone for a long time." Adkin nodded, but made no move to leave. "Do you need something, Adkin?"

"The rumors have started up again."

I groaned and slammed a fist onto the table in front of me. I resisted the urge to punch my fist against the wall. Ever since I was elected the leader of the rebellion, there had been rumors spreading.

That I wasn't fit to be the leader, since I was a female.

That I was planning to settle down the next time a good man comes along.

That I _wanted_ every single male in the rebellion to flirt with me so I could make a good decision.

"Once I find who started those rumors, I will gut them alive," I growled, turning to stomp towards the door. Adkin took two steps forward and held his arm out, preventing me from moving anywhere.

"And what kind of message will that send?" Adkin questioned me, raising an eyebrow. I growled in frustration and stomped over to my bed.

"Oh, I don't know, that none of the rumors are true and I just want them to stop?" I groaned, flopping onto my bed. I sighed. "Why me?"

"Anyways," Adkin coughed, deliberately moving on to a new subject. "Who's our next target?"

I sat up and started counting off using my fingers. "Well, we have Tremaine, Odeassa, and Kraigarn. Now, all that's left is Vexacion, Sabre, Ebony, and..." I trailed off, my eyes narrowing. "Cwealm."

"Oh, I can't wait until we kill that guy," Adkin grumbled, clapping his hands together happily.

I tilted my head in confusion. "What makes you think we're going to kill him?"

Adkin looked at me incredulously. "Uh...have you seen yourself? You're obsessed with destroying him. You know, 'well, life is going to bring death to death itself' and all that sort of thing."

"You read my journal!" I exclaimed. I always kept my journal in a safe, secure location for this very reason. "Adkin!"

"I did not, and for the record, it's a diary."

"It's a journal."

"Which was written by a girl. Basically the same thing."

I snorted and gave a small smile. "Well, we'll figure out what to do with Cwealm later. Goodnight, Adkin. You did a good job."

"You too, Wynn."

* * *

 _A consistent dripping noise filled the echoing dungeon. It was enough to drive a man mad._

 _Oh, wait._

 _It did._

 _Cwealm folded his arms across his chest, watching in satisfaction as another member of the resistance fell prey to his torture technique and began spewing out information._ _Cwealm's chief torturer, Nadir, a darker skinned man, turned back to him and smiled wickedly._

 _"It worked, just as you said, my Lord," he chuckled, giving Cwealm a short nod of respect. "Soon, the Lifwynn will not be able to stop Her Majesty's takeover of the Five Kingdoms."_

 _"That is the plan, Nadir," Cwealm replied. His voice was scratchy and raw. He hadn't used it since the torture method started. Which was what, nearly five days ago? "Although, the machine isn't working fast enough. By the time we have our information, Morgana is in a fit. There has already been another attack."_

 _"Geez, those rebels don't let up, do they?" Nadir commented as he scribbled down everything the resistance member cried out. "Who'd they get this time?"_

 _"Tremaine."_

 _"Thank goodness," laughed Nadir, stuffing the gag back into the prisoner's mouth. "I can't say I'm sad to see her get captured."_

 _"Can anyone, really?" Cwealm snorted._

 _"So, what's with the new getup?" Nadir asked as the two men stepped outside of the cell. "I mean, you look good in black, but..."_

 _Cwealm looked down at his outfit: a black, form-fitting shirt with belts wrapped around his torso for an extra layer of protection. He had black breeches with tall black boots that hugged his calves. He wore the red-and-black cape he stole from a bandit and he had found a mask for the lower half of his face to disguise himself._

 _"Morgana said she didn't want me to remember my old life."_

 _"Then what's with the neckerchief?"_

 _Cwealm reached up and his fingers gently brushed the bright red neckerchief that hung around his neck. Ever since he had gotten it, he had never taken it off._

 _"Spoils of war."_


	2. Chapter 2

_The gloom and doom of Camelot still reeks, and no matter how many people we take out of Morgana's realm, it never gets any better._

 _Only worse._

 _Today, the rebels are going to hit one of the bigger council members: Vexacion._

 _Not much is known about Vexacion._

 _He grew up in Ealdor, a small village near the edge of Cenrid's kingdom. Some information leads us to believe that he and Cwealm used to know each other before they began their work for Morgana._

 _There is just one problem with the plan that the rebels have set up._

 _Vexacion never leaves the palace. He's the paranoid one, unlike Tremaine, who believed nothing could touch her. So, the rebels' big scheme is to sneak me inside the palace, along with Adkin, so we can personally attack Vexacion in his room._

 _Great plan, right?_

 _So, the current plan, as I understand it, is that I will be impersonating a maid named Sulen, who Vexacion has a thing for. The real Sulen is already under our custody, and surprisingly enough, I do look really similar to her. Enough that we could be twins._

 _Men are idiots, really._

 _Once inside his room, I will stab him with my mistletoe arrow and then I will race out._

 _I just pray that I will make it out alive._

* * *

I put down my quill and gulped, feeling suddenly tense and nervous. I never got nervous for a job. Getting nervous usually happens to David or Percy, who never went outside of the cave unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Wynn, you alright?" Adkin asked, breaking through my silence. I jumped slightly, then nodded, grinning sheepishly. He shifted his hands on the reins of the horses, getting a better grip. "Nervous?"

"Definitely," I replied, licking my dry lips as we entered Camelot's lower town on our wagon. Adkin maneuvered the horses to the edge of the courtyard and got off, beginning to unbuckle them. We needed them to not be attached to the wagon when we raced out. The darkness held strong around the city and I slipped off of the cart. "I just don't like the idea of what I have to do..."

"If all goes well, Vexacion won't even touch you," Adkin promised me. He gave me a reassuring smile and gave a warm kiss to my forehead. "Knock 'em dead, Wynn."

I nodded and took a deep breath, focusing my mind on the map David had me memorize before we left the cave. I slipped passed guards and down corridors, even accidentally bumping into a Shadow-Guard (that scared me half-to-death), but none of them recognized me. One of the perks of Morgana's law that all women were required to wear black was that everyone started to look the same after a while.

I shook myself out of my stupor as I entered Vexacion's hall. If our intel from Sulen was correct, Vexacion had requested 'entertainment' for the night, and I was right on time.

An uncanny breeze passed through the hall, and I shivered, mostly in fear rather than cold.

Show time.

Vexacion opened the door and I gave a meek smile whilst praying that my acting skills could keep up.

Vexacion must have looked better in his youth. He must have. When Morgana first took over, he was slim, with shaggy brown hair and adorable dimples. Now, his belly hung over his trousers and his hair was gone, leaving a ginormous bald spot. His clothes seemed a size too small and squeezed him in all the wrong places.

Why in the world did Morgana have him as a council memeber?

"Ah! Sulen," Vexacion chuckled, giving me a once-over. "You look beautiful, as ever."

I blushed, unintentionally, and gave a small courtesy. "Thank you, my Lord. You are too kind."

"Nonsense!" he bellowed, and I shook slightly. "Now, give us some entertainment." He tried to flash a seductive smile at me, but it looked more like a grimace on his pouchy face.

Us?

There wasn't supposed to be an _us_.

"Of course, my Lord," I found myself saying and internally cursed myself. Here's hoping it was another council member. He opened the door and I strode in, halting unexpectedly as I saw who was lounging around in a chair by the fireplace.

It was _him._

 _Cwealm._

"This is the girl you spoke so much about?" Cwealm asked lazily, and I was overwhelmed by the thickness in his accent. It wasn't like the ones Vexacion and I had. It was...deep, baritone, and beautiful. His sharp, blue eyes gave me a once-over before he sniffed, nodding in approval. "Honestly, I feel like you're taste has gone down as your age has gone up."

I snorted and quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. I looked in shock between Vexacion and Cwealm, but Vexacion was oblivious, and Cwealm seemed to ignore me.

"She is much more delectable than you would think," Vexacion purred, his fingers dancing over my shoulders. I shuddered and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I couldn't stab Vexacion if Cwealm was in the room. I'd be killed before I even got my arrow out. "Why don't you and Cwealm get acquainted while I go order a maid to get us some wine?" I was about to protest when Cwealm stood up, striding over to me. I instantly quieted down and licked my lips as I took in his height. He was almost a full foot above me.

"What a brilliant idea, Vexacion," Cwealm murmured, and I shivered at the tone of his voice. "We'll be waiting." Vexacion clapped his hands happily and walked out, but I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from Cwealm.

As soon as Vexacion was gone, however, Cwealm flipped around and stalked off to his chair. "Marvelous disguise, I'll give you that."

What?

"W-What do you mean, my L-Lord?" I stuttered, cursing myself for feeling jittery. Cwealm sat down and looked at me with his brilliant, blue eyes.

"You are not Sulen," he stated simply, and my blood ran cold. "You are Lifwynn, my mortal enemy. The embodiment of life itself."

How?

"Don't try to deny it," Cwealm said, waving his hand dismissively. He didn't seem bothered by my presence at all. "My magic can discern a truth from a lie."

"Then you know what I'm here to do," I stated, bringing myself up to my full height. "So, go ahead then. Kill me."

Cwealm snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic," he chuckled, turning to face the fire. "I'm not going to kill you."

"How would Morgana feel if her lead assassin couldn't kill the rebellion's leader, hmm?" I hissed at him, slowly pulling up my dress. My arrow, which I tied around my calf, stayed tight to my leg and I bent down, ready to grab it.

"Just because I kill people for her does not mean I work for her," Cwealm snorted, running his hands through his jet black hair. He glanced back towards the door and murmured, "Vexacion has a blind spot. A little itch on the back of his neck. It leaves him defenseless, but only for a little bit. That will be your only chance to attack him."

Just as he finished, the door flung open and Vexacion stepped back inside. His eyes darted between Cwealm and me. His hair was ruffled and my dress was up to my knee. Vexacion raised his eyes in surprise.

"I didn't think you would actually take me seriously, Cwealm," bellowed Vexacion, walking over to slap Cwealm on the back. The smaller man winced as Vexacion hit his shoulder (I'm guessing a weak spot). "It's good for you, to have a woman in your life."

"Not very many women want to be courted by the Assassin of Camelot," Cwealm sniffed, his hand adjusting the mask that hid his lower face. Vexacion chuckled before turning to me. I then noticed he reached up to scratch the itch...

It happened so fast, I didn't catch any of it until it was done.

The next thing I knew, I was standing over Vexacion's limp body, and Cwealm was rubbing a dark spot on his face.

"W-What exactly just happened?" I gulped, my memories slowly coming back to me. Me rushing forward with the arrow. Cwealm grabbing Vexacion from behind to prevent him moving. Vexacion elbowing Cwealm in the face just as I stabbed him in the heart with the mistletoe arrow. "W-Why did you help me?"

"The maid will be here in a few minutes," Cwealm stated, standing up. He grabbed Vexacion with difficulty and laid the man on his bed, draping the covers over him. "You have to be gone by then."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked again, but once more, Cwealm ignored me. He strode past me and opened the door, peering out of it. "Cwealm!"

"Not all people enjoy what Morgana has done to this kingdom," Cwealm shot back quietly, turning to glare at me. His gaze rocked my soul and I had trouble breathing. "Go, otherwise I will be forced to kill you."

I found myself nodding and I slipped past Cwealm, rushing down the hallways. I didn't even get a chance to thank him.

* * *

 _Cwealm watched as Lifwynn darted down the hall and turned the corner, disappearing from sight. He shook his head softly before walking back into the room, locking the door. He reached up and unclipped his lower mask, removing it from his face. He sighed as fresh air reached his lips and he gulped it hungrily. Cwealm took one look at the bed and walked over, staring down at the man he once considered his best friend._

 _"Vexacion, you have gone down so far in your life," Cwealm whispered sadly, shaking his head. "First, you were just a noble, young man who lived in a small village by Cenrid's kingdom. Now, you are a drunk, a man who flirts with any and all women. Morgana has poisoned your life. I will not let her poison that girl's."_

 _Someone knocked on the door, and Cwealm ran a hand over his mouth and chin before he clipped the mask back on. He shook his head, making his hair fall into his face. It worked better with intimidation anyways._

 _He flung the door open after unlocking it, only to have it reveal a small maiden holding a jug of wine._

 _"The wine sent for by Lord Vexacion, my Lord," said the maiden, shivering with fear. Cwealm resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but took the jug from the girl._

 _"Tell the servants that no one shall disturb us," Cwealm ordered. "Vexacion and I have business from the Queen herself that we must discuss."_

 _"Of course, my Lord!" she said with a hint of a stutter, before she rushed off. Cwealm sniffed and shut the door, walking over to set the wine on the table. He looked back at the limp body of his friend just as the door creaked open, revealing Nadir. Cwealm's confidant looked at Vexacion and visibly sagged._

 _"They got to him too, huh?"_

 _"Yes," Cwealm muttered, licking his lips. "But I have discovered the leader of the rebellion."_

 _"Who is it?"_

 _"A girl. Not that old," Cwealm recounted. "Her name is Lifwynn."_

 _"Wait," Nadir said, striding up to Cwealm's side. "The leader of the Lifwynn's name is Lifwynn?" Cwealm shot Nadir a look and he quieted down. "How are you handling Will?"_

 _"That isn't his name anymore," Cwealm glowered. "He lost that name the minute he signed up with Morgana." Quietly, he added, "As have I."_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so confused._

 _I still have yet to tell anyone that it was Cwealm who helped me defeat Vexacion and stab him with a mistletoe arrow. Right now, all the resistance thinks I am the true hero._

 _If only they knew._

 _As much as I want to deny it, I'm intrigued at Cwealm. We are mortal enemies, life and death that must fight each other eventually, but when we worked together, it seemed as if nothing could stop us._

 _I have ordered a few days of rest and recovery, so that way the others may celebrate our victory and so that I may think over everything that has happened._

 _Adkin has somehow managed to convince me to sneak into Camelot today and go to the marketplace, which Morgana surprisingly still lets stand._

 _I haven't been to a marketplace before, not since I could remember._

 _I hope and pray that I will not face Cwealm, should he arrive. I do not want to have that discussion with Cwealm or Adkin._

* * *

I pulled the hood on my cape lower and kept my head down, only peering through my eyelashes. Though all the women were dressed in black and the men in dull colors, the marketplace was ablaze with reds, blues, greens, and yellows. Men shouted out sales while women laughed with each other, complimenting each other's outfits, as if they weren't the same.

It was beautiful.

Adkin grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a vendor. I shifted the velvet half-face mask on my face as we greeted the man behind the vendor.

"Might I interest the lady in this beautiful necklace?" the man inquired, holding out a beautiful silver-bronze necklace. I cradled it in my palms as I took a closer look at it.

It was a teal stone, wrapped around in silver. A golden dragon stood proudly above the stone. Below the dragon, on the two sides of the main stone, were two smaller, bright blue stones. I gaped at it and ran a finger over the main stone. It shimmered, and it looked almost like a dragon's eye.

"It is very beautiful," I agreed with him, nodding. I reached for my purse and was astonished to find it wasn't there. "One moment." I sat the necklace back down on the vendor and reached all around my black skirt I was forced to wear. I couldn't find my money pouch anywhere. "I-I don't seem to have any money..."

"Well, then scram! Only paying customers!" the man ordered, immediately switching from his once friendly persona to that of an angry merchant. He narrowed his eyes at me and a dangerous look came over them. "Unless I need to force you!"

I looked around helplessly, hoping to find Adkin, but he had disappeared, probably flirting with some maiden.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

A shiver ran down my spine and I saw the merchant's face pale drastically. I felt a gentle, yet firm hand on my shoulder and instantly knew who it was.

"M-Master Assassin!" gulped the merchant, shaking. "I-I didn't know y-you were in the marketplace t-today."

Cwealm cocked his head, and his raven-black hair fell into his eyes. He glanced at me and a dash of recognition flitted through his beautiful, blue eyes before he turned back to the merchant.

"Do you know this woman?" Cwealm asked, jerking his head to me. The merchant shook his head. "She is the Queen's Royal Handmaiden, sent specifically to this vendor for that necklace." He pointed roughly at the necklace that still laid on the vendor. "Do you wish to deny the Queen her jewelry?"

"O-Of course not!" the man stuttered. "B-But, Master Assassin, she does n-not have a-any money on her!"

Cwealm looked back to me and raised an eyebrow and I realized he wanted me to follow along with his story.

"I apologize, Master Assassin," I lied, curtsying for him. "Some petty thief must have stolen the money from my person."

"That will not do," he said, clicking his tongue. "Here." He tossed a couple of golden coins onto the vendor and grabbed the necklace. "That should be more than sufficient." The merchant nodded shakily before Cwealm grabbed my arm roughly and began to pull me into the crowd. We were jostled around, until we came to a secluded part of the town.

He stopped and turned to me, folding his arms across his chest. "What are you doing in the market?"

"Ever heard of celebrating?" I retorted, putting my hand on my hips.

"In your enemy's territory?" Cwealm shot back, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds like the resistance is getting cocky."

"Sounds like our enemy is getting annoying," I grumbled under my breath. Cwealm gave me a look again before he ran a hand through his hair. "Why are you in the market?"

"Decided I needed a day off," Cwealm stated, staring right at my eyes. I knew what this was. He was having a small-power-fight. Adkin and I did them all the time. Two people would stare at each other until one of them looked away. Whoever gazed the longest would be considered the victor and have more power than the other.

I held his gaze and we stood there, staring at each other. It was only when I heard someone shout, "Wynn!" that I looked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cwealm's eyes flash brightly in victory, but my attention was turned to the end of the street. Adkin was rushing towards us, a concerned look in his eyes. He didn't seem to recognize Cwealm at all.

"Wynn!" Adkin yelled again, skidding to a halt right in front of me and Cwealm. "I was so worried! I turned around for a second and you weren't at the vendor anymore!"

"I'm fine," I said, nodding my head to confirm it. "This lovely man helped me through a bargaining problem with the merchant at the vendor. He also helped me escape when the merchant tried to rush us."

"Thank you, sir," said Adkin, nodding to Cwealm. Either Adkin still didn't recognize Cwealm or he was a really good actor and was concealing his anger. "Might I ask what your name is?"

"I've had very many names," Cwealm began. "But you can call me Alm."

"Thank you, Alm," said Adkin, nodding to him. "Shouldn't we be getting back, Wynn?" I nodded, and looked back to Cwealm.

"Thank you," I said, nodding my head to him. He smirked before replying, "Of course. Now, you might not want to forget this." He handed me the necklace and a velvet pouch. As I grabbed the velvet pouch, I instantly recognized the weight and gaped at Cwealm as he sauntered down the street and back into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Adkin asked me once Cwealm had disappeared.

"I-I don't know..." I whispered, feeling many different emotions raging inside of me. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, reaching up and hooking the necklace up properly. Once I did, I let it hang and gauged how it looked on me. It was stunning, to say the least. Whoever crafted it was a true master of jewelry.

There was a knock on my chamber doors and I headed over, peeking through one of the cracks. I groaned as quietly as I could, as to not upset the man outside my door.

It was Pierre, a French revolutionary who came to join the resistance as soon as he had heard about it. He was also our delivery boy who had an insufferable crush on me.

I opened the door and plastered on a fake smile. "Pierre! What brings you to my door?"

"Besides to see your beautiful face?" Pierre flirted, grinning widely. I had to admit, Pierre wasn't bad-looking. He had this ashy-red hair that most girls would, and did, swoon at. Except, his personality left things to be desired. He was a flirt, much like Vexacion, and I knew he had a new maiden every week. "You have a package."

That made me pause. No one ever sent me package. Love notes, sure, but never actual stuff.

"T-Thank you?" I stuttered, trying to regain my bearings. He handed me the package and as I grabbed it, he deliberately made our hands brush. I knew he was hoping that I would feel some spark, but it didn't come. "I will see you later, Pierre."

"Hopefully sooner than that," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I tried my best not to gag as I smiled and shut the door.

Once he was out of my sight, I shivered in disgust before walking over to my bed. I sat down and unlaced the string around the brown, paper package. After unfolding it, I pulled out the contents.

It was a worn out leather book, similar to the one I used as my journal. I ran my hands over the leather and tried my best to memorize the grooves and dents. Whoever sent this must have known how much I loved to journal and write. I flipped over the front cover to the front page and dropped it in surprise and disgust.

 _Dearest Lifwynn,_

 _You must be wondering how I knew where your base of operations was. It was easy, really. Before you captured Tremaine, you must remember the night that you tried to attack Ebony. You lost a man by the name of William. Guess where he ended up?_

 _No, I am not going to tell Morgana. Though she is the Queen of Camelot, she should try and figure things out for herself for once in her life._

 _If this information I am about to give you is at all shared, it could mean the destruction of the resistance and everything you hold dear, Lifwynn._

 _I am willing to help give information that the resistance desperately needs in order to defeat the other council members: Ebony and Sabre. But in order to do so, you must trust me._

 _Write back as soon as you have made your decision,_

 _Alm_

I felt an unintentional blush race through my cheeks and I couldn't help but pump my fists into the air.

We had an ally on the inside.

* * *

 _Cwealm set down his quill and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. Now, all that was left to do was wait patiently for Lifwynn to pen a message back._

 _He shivered when he thought of Lifwynn. Her dirty, ratted blond hair, with her intense eyes that revealed every emotion she felt._

 _Cwealm shook his head. If Morgana knew what Cwealm was doing, she would have him killed on the spot. He needed to keep it a secret; one that he held close to the chest._

 _Nadir raised an eyebrow at Cwealm and nudged him with his elbow. "Are you alright, my Lord?"_

 _Cwealm shrugged and responded, "We shall see, Nadir. This plan is foolhardy and seems like one of those I used in my youth." Nadir cracked a grin and chuckled._

 _"If that is another one of your ploys to try and convince me that you are still a young, sprite of a man, you have failed once again, my Lord," Nadir laughed, and Cwealm let out a small, rare smile. "If you do not mind me saying so, my Lord, I noticed you went to the marketplace today."_

 _"That I did, Nadir. What of it?" Cwealm questioned, running his hand over his mouth. Nadir was the only person with whom Cwealm was comfortable enough to have his mask off. Not even Morgana was allowed to view him without the mask._

 _"Nothing, my Lord," Nadir chuckled, grabbing two empty goblets from the table. Smoothly and with precision, Nadir's eyes flashed gold and the wine jug from across the room floated towards the table. He gestured with his hand, and it began to pour steadily into the two cups. "It just seems to me that my Lord is developing...how do you say... a crush on a certain rebel?" He raised an eyebrow at Cwealm, and Cwealm knew he was looking for any sort of emotion to show he was right._

 _Cwealm kept his face steady and refused to let any sort of emotion arise. It was easier said than done. After all, Nadir was the only one who Cwealm told about what actually had happened the night of Vexacion's defeat._

 _"Your magic is getting stronger," Cwealm commented, gesturing to the wine jug. Nadir set down the jug and manually handed the golden cup to Cwealm, who drank heartily from it. "Soon, you may be stronger than me."_

 _"Nonsense!" Nadir laughed, shaking his head. "You, my dear friend, are much stronger than I will ever be." He looked down and suddenly, the mood in the air shifted. "You realize that this plan is a gamble, correct?"_

 _Cwealm knew he wasn't talking about the plan Cwealm had for Lifwynn. He was discussing something much greater than that. "I do."_

 _"What will history think of us?" Nadir asked sadly, shaking his head. He turned to look out of the window and onto the rolling hills of Camelot. "Are we to be written as cowards of a dying cause, or heroes who sacrificed everything in order to protect the one person we all cared about?"_

 _"Neither," Cwealm said, standing up. He walked over to his friend's side and placed a firm, but steady hand on his shoulder. "We shall be remembered as legends."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Have you ever felt like life was repeating itself? As if, you were stuck in an endless loop, with no hope to ever get out._

 _I feel like that way too often._

 _My life feels like it is stuck in such an endless loop: learn about a Council member, sneak towards them, kill said Council member, come home safely, repeat._

 _I am stuck, and I have no idea on how to escape it._

 _I know I am overreacting. The rebellion needs me as their leader (I am, after all, their namesake)._

 _It's just, sometimes I feel as if the whole world wants something from Lifwynn. Something that I just can't give to them._

 _We are still in recovery time. As for the dragon-eye necklace Cwealm bought for me (using my own money, might I add), I've worn it every single minute since we came back. And, as for the journal..._

 _I have been too terrified to write him back. Henceforth why I am writing in this journal instead._

 _I've only told one person about the journal, and that was Adkin. While he was upset and angry at me for not telling him about it sooner, he agreed to help me think things through. I chose not to tell him that it was Cwealm whom he ran into. He apparently didn't notice the man enough to identify him._

* * *

I moaned and slammed my journal shut, chucking it across the room. It hit the stone cavern's wall with a loud thud, which echoed throughout the entire room. I got up, away from my desk, and collapsed on my bed, snuggling my face into my pillow. Why was it that my life was so complicated? Couldn't anyone else's?

My hands slipped underneath my pillow and kept on going until they hit something hard and leather. Setting my jaw, I pulled the leather-bound book from underneath my pillow and sat up, placing the book in my lap. Adkin suggested I didn't write anything, and pretend that I hadn't seen it. But I knew that our information on the other Council members was very limited, something that not even Adkin knew. All the other members had flaws, secrets that we could use to exploit them. Ebony and Sabre? I didn't even know where their chambers were, or where they ate breakfast.

Before I could second-guess myself, I walked slowly to my desk and set the book down. I sat down on the chair and my hand shakily reached for my quill. A little voice inside my head was chanting, persuading me not to pick up the quill. But I knew...

We needed Cwealm's help. Whether we liked it or not.

 _Alm,_

 _I am not surprised that you have figured out where our base is located. William was never the strong, silent type to begin with._

 _While I am relieved to hear that you will not inform the Queen about our doings, should I choose to accept your proposition, forgive me if I tell you I doubt your word. Now, you must understand why: you are the assassin for Her Highness, while I am a petty rebel whom the Queen would love to have executed in the town's square._

 _No one has been informed of this journal, except for my closest aide. I trust you will do the same on your side._

 _I will be honest with you: how you figured out that the resistance knew very little about Ebony and Sabre, I do not know. But, should I choose to accept, any information you could share would be appreciated to the fullest depths._

 _My aide has strongly protested against me writing to you, but I know that we need your help._

 _I choose to accept your proposition. As of right now, Cwealm, life and death are allies._

 _My decision has been made,_

 _Wynn_

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and folded the book back.

"You wrote him, didn't you?"

I flipped around in my chair, leaping to my feet. The chair wobbled on its two legs before falling onto the floor. Adkin stood in the doorway, his dark eyes narrowed at me. He had changed into a white, linen shirt with dark brown breeches and tall, brown boots that hugged his calves.

"Yes, I did."

"Wynn..." moaned Adkin, shaking his head. He pushed himself off and walked over to me. I shifted, trying to relax myself, as Adkin placed his hands on my shoulders. Using his thumbs, he pressed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "You do realize that if this all fails, we will all, not just you, be executed? You have just put the hope, the life of this resistance, in the hands of the enemy's assassin."

I gulped, licked my lips, and nodded in understanding. "Yes, Adkin, I am aware of what I have done." He groaned and let go of me, starting to pace at the foot of my bed. "Trust me, Adkin, when I say that you have not seen the other side of Cwealm. I don't know which is scarier, when he is a Master Assassin on the hunt, or when he is a good man protecting someone." Adkin froze and turned to look at me incredulously.

"When have you seen Cwealm?" Adkin demanded, his knuckles turning white from clenching his fists too hard. " _Where_ have you seen Cwealm?"

I knew right there and then that if I didn't tell Adkin the truth, my dearest friend would be lost to me.

"First time was during the Vexacion raid," I answered truthfully, and Adkin's eyes widened. "Vexacion wasn't alone. He had Cwealm in the room with him. Cwealm helped me. He held Vexacion down as I stabbed him with the arrow. He bought me time. Time that if I didn't have, I would have been caught. The second time was during the marketplace."

Recognition dawned in Adkin's eyes and I could see him trying to calm his frantic shaking. "T-That man...? Alm...he's Cwealm?" He groaned and face palmed himself. "Of course! How could I be so stupid?"

"Cwealm can be considered my mortal enemy," I explained to him. "He had two, perfectly opportune moments to kill me: when Vexacion left the two of us alone in his room and then, during the alleyway before you came. He could have destroyed the resistance right there and then. Why not?"

"I don't know, maybe Morgana has bigger plans for you?" Adkin blurted out, shrugging slightly.

"Or maybe," I began, walking over to him. I placed my hands on his arms and continued softly, "Cwealm actually wants to help us."

"He has killed many," Adkin told me, and I laughed incredulously, shaking my head as I walked back to the desk. "What?"

"Adkin, the resistance has kidnapped people and put them into comas!" I yelled back, throwing my hands up into the air. "We cannot judge another man's deeds without first looking at our own...!"

I was cut off by the sound of someone writing on parchment.

And it was coming from behind me. Slowly, I turned over my shoulder and saw a dim light coming from the pages of the journal Cwealm had given me. I glanced at Adkin, and he motioned for me to open it. Turning back to the book, I gripped the edge and flipped it over violently, leaping backwards.

Nothing leapt out at me, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except, when I looked at the heading, it didn't read 'Cwealm', as I had written it. It read something different.

 _Dearest Wynn (as you have stated in your letter),_

 _I am glad that you have chosen to accept my proposition. In nature all around, life and death are allies and enemies at the same time. It is fitting that you and I are the same._

 _Wynn, I am hurt. Dearly. Despite popular belief, once I give my word, I do not go against it._

 _Usually._

 _Which Council Member do you wish to have information on first: Ebony or Sabre? (Although, I will personally suggest you go after Ebony first. Sabre is the leader of Morgana's army, and an assassin, close to my caliber)._

 _Only one knows about my journal, my closest aide and friend, Nadir. He will not go against my wishes. He knows that I will torture him without a sweat should he fail me._

 _Write soon,_

 _Alm_

"I-Is he..." stuttered Adkin. I jumped, not realizing that he had moved from his spot and was rapidly reading the letter over my shoulder. Adkin shook with an invisible rage. "Is he flirting with you?"

I blushed and looked away, coughing as I tried to pretend to have something stuck in my throat. "No. I'm pretty sure that's just how he talks."

"All flowery and poetic," snorted Adkin, rolling his eyes. "Probably acts like a love struck girl." I slapped him in the chest and he looked at me with an annoyed look before he rubbed the sore spot. "Are you going to write him back?"

"Should I?" I asked, looking back at the book.

"Nope!" Adkin told me, his hands latching onto my wrist. He dragged me towards the door and continued, "Today, we celebrate the fact that we aren't dead yet!"

* * *

After having a rousing dinner with Adkin, Percy, and David, I excused myself and went back to my room. Throughout the night, Cwealm and I communicated through the book, me taking up his other on advice for Ebony and he sending all the needed information.

According to Cwealm, Morgana had picked up the woman from a druid camp. She a tall and willowy, with dark hair and dark skin. Her eyes were as black as coals, or that was how Cwealm described her. He wasn't too sure what her role in Morgana's takeover was.

Ebony was in charge of all the messages that came in, out, and through Camelot. Surprisingly, she was also Morgana's maidservant, helping the woman with daily chores, changing, and repairing of dresses. Cwealm warned me that if we did choose to take out Ebony, Morgana would be furious. Apparently, she grew really close to her maidservants.

I used my normal journal to sketch out plans and ideas of things we could do in order to infiltrate the castle and take out Ebony. But, every time I shared an idea with Cwealm through our shared book, he rejected it.

 _Wynn, all your plans are ridiculous,_ Cwealm wrote, his writing coming out clear and elegant. We had dropped the formal letter-writing style hours ago and switched to a more conversational type of writing. _I can already see flaws in every single one._

 _Thanks, I'm feeling really motivated right now,_ I wrote back sarcastically, grumbling to myself all the while. I slammed the book down on my bed angrily and leaned against the stone wall, resting my head on it. The pages flared and I grabbed the book, opening it back up to where we were at.

 _Hello Cwealm's Book Friend!_ the words yelled, and I looked at the book with a raised eyebrow. _So, this is what Cwealm is doing..._ The rest ended with smudges and I swore I even saw a little bloodstain.

 _Apologies,_ the book wrote out. _Nadir got into my study and magicked me away before I could do anything. He wants to get to know you some more._ The writing trailed off, then came back faster than ever. _Ok, Nadir just had the stupidest plan, but I think it might work._

 _Trust me when I say I'm the Queen of Stupid Plans,_ I wrote back hastily. _What's the plan?_

 _You come as an Queen from a country, swearing loyalty to Morgana._

Excuse me, what now?

* * *

 _"She's not writing back," Nadir commented, taking a seat on Cwealm's bed beside the assassin. Cwealm shot him a dirty glare before looking back at the book. He rubbed his hands together and tried to take calming breaths. There must have been a reason behind her stalling. "Should we be concerned?"_

 _"Do I look concerned to you?" Cwealm shot out instinctively. Nadir raised an eyebrow at the assassin. "Don't answer that." Cwealm's aide raised his arms in defeat before slipping off the bed and going over to Cwealm's desk. "Any new messages from her Royal Highness?"_

 _"Junk, junk, junk, spam," Nadir mumbled under his breath as he flipped through various scrolls and letters that littered the desk. He paused and snatched one up, reading it intently, before racing back to Cwealm's side._

 _"This!"_

 _"What?" Cwealm asked, grabbing the scroll out of Nadir's hands. He opened it up and quickly read it, his jaw dropping in disbelief. "Morgana wants me to attend the Lady..." He paused, reading the note closer. "She wants me to be the date to one Lady Kathryina at Her Majesty's Allies Ball?" Cwealm looked up at his friend with a frown. "You have a really bad way of trying to cheer me up."_

 _"Keep reading the note, you dollophead!" growled Nadir. "Morgana has never seen Kathryina."_

 _Realization dawned in Cwealm, and he started to nod, understanding Nadir's plans. "So, if a certain fair-haired rebel decided to mask herself as Kathryina..."_

 _"Morgana would be none the wiser!" Nadir cheered, clapping his hands together. "Now...we have to wait to see if your little girlfriend replies."_

 _Nadir wasn't fast enough to duck the pillow that was sent flying his direction._


	5. Chapter 5

_Men are idiots._

 _No punch line, no joking or a 'just kidding'._

 _They just are._

 _Cwealm and Nadir, Cwealm's personal aide, have somehow convinced me who, in turn, has convinced the resistance, to allow me to take the place of a foreign queen by the name of Kathryina Bozadottir. Cwealm has been order to go out and meet the caravan a mile out from the city to bring them back in safely. There, he and Nadir will take out the guards and tie up the Lady Kathryina._

 _That's when we will enter._

 _I will change into Kathryina's clothes and Adkin will take the place of her right-hand guard, Franc. Resistance members will take the place of her guards and Cwealm and Nadir will escort us back._

 _Once at the palace, I will have to attend the Allies Ball with Cwealm, but it will give me the opportunity to study Ebony and Sabre, who are said to attend as well._

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably from where I laid in the bushes, my eyes peering out through the little spaces in between the branches. Every little shift I made caused dirt to creep through the seems of my clothes and the bushes to shuffle. Adkin laid beside me, his hand gripping mine tightly.

"Is it bad that I'm nervous?" I whispered to him, turning slightly so I could look him the face. He gave a small shake of his head and I let out a sigh of relief. "Let's hope that Cwealm and Nadir can actually get this done."

"Blithering idiots, if you ask me," Adkin grumbled under his breath, and I elbowed him gently.

"We should be thankful we have allies," I scolded him gently, giving his hand a squeeze. "They are pretty hard to come by, nowadays."

We heard a deep, baritone howl and a chill raced down my spine. _Cwealm_.

I gestured to the other Resistance members who were hiding in the bushes with us. We all crawled out and I stood up, brushing off any flecks of dirt that stayed. It was five minutes walk to where the caravan was, supposedly, so we all started off immediately. With every step, my stomach felt tighter and tighter. I could tell I was shaky, and my grip onto Adkin was the only thing preventing me from falling and fainting.

We came over a hill and I spotted two figures in the distance. One was decked entirely in black, bar the bright red neckerchief around their neck, and the other had no shirt on, just thick belts that wrapped around his muscular torso. He wore breeches and tall, brown boots. On the back, attached to his leather harness, were two, long swords, each of them curved. As soon as we reached them, I recognized the one in black to be Cwealm, but the other was still a mystery to me.

His skin was darker than mine, but more of a tan color. He had ear-length locks that were a deep brown, the color of Adkin's eyes. He had a mustache and beard that were both trimmed properly, and he gave a deep bow when he spotted me.

"Hello, Lady Kathryina," he said, smirking. "My name is Nadir, personal aide to the Master Assassin, Cwealm."

"Hello Nadir," I giggled, curtsying in front of him. "You may call me Wynn. But only in private."

"Of course," he said, shooting me a wink. I laughed at his antics and Adkin rolled his eyes beside me. Nadir and Adkin caught each other's eyes and they stiffened for the briefest moment before relaxing. I narrowed my eyes at the two of them. For the smallest moment, they looked as if they recognized each other, as if they were old friends and hadn't seen each other in a long time...

"Kathryina is in the wagon," Cwealm interrupted, shaking me out of my stupor. From underneath his cloak, he produced a small arrow tip. I gasped and recognized it instantly. It was a mistletoe arrow, or, at least, part of one. Probably the one I had left in Vexacion, if I had to guess. "Hope you don't mind, but I borrowed this."

"Not at all," I replied, shaking my head. "Now, let's see if a scrawny, old rebel can become a queen. Peona, follow me please." A smaller girl, with midnight black hair, nodded and followed me towards the wagon. I slipped inside and Peona came right after me. There was hardly any space for the three of us (including the asleep Kathryina).

It took a while for the whole switcharoo process to be completed. I had to take off my clothes as Peona took the fancy dress off of Kathryina, then we had to switch outfits. I had to say, however, Kathryina's dress was probably the fanciest thing I had ever worn. First off, it was a gorgeous blue, like the color of a glassy lake. The bust of the dress was snug and tight, just as I liked it, and it could be considered strapless, except for the piece of ribbon that came from the top and wrapped itself around my neck. My shoulders were bare, and it went that way until right above my elbows. There, the sleeves started once again and went until my wrists, where they were tightly cinched. The gown was floor-length, and I was wearing faded black heels that Peona had snuck in with her.

"Now, for your hair," she said, biting her lower lip in thought. "Oh! I got it!"

She ended up braiding one part of my hair and using it as a crown that wrapped around my hairline. With the rest of my hair, she rolled up and pinned so it was up and away from my neck.

"Now, let's go knock those socks off those men," Peona whispered to me playfully, and I laughed.

"It's a shame this will probably be dyed black," I muttered fondly, my finger stroking the delicate fabric that was wrapped around my body. "It is very beautiful." Peona gave me a weak smile, gently squeezing my hand. She stepped out of the wagon first and faced, who I presumed were, the men.

"May I present," she said, pausing for dramatic effect. "The new Lady Kathryina Bozadottir." I took that as my cue and daintily grabbed her hand, easily descending the back of the wagon while looking lady-like.

The look on Nadir's, Adkin's, _and_ Cwealm's faces were to die for.

Nadir, for one, could not stop grinning. He looked like a proud older brother, who was getting ready to see his younger sister get married.

Adkin looked appalled. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were filled with disbelief. A little burst of hurt raced through me, but I pushed it down. So who cared if Adkin didn't like how I looked? I did, and that was enough.

Cwealm was a whole different story. I couldn't really tell what his emotion was, because of the mask. His eyes were bright with some emotion I couldn't place...

"Peona!" Adkin finally said, jarring himself out of his little fixation. "We were trying to make her look like a regal queen! Now every male who is single within a two mile radius of Camelot will try and make a move on her."

I blushed and took that as an Adkin compliment. Cwealm was the first to compose himself and walked over, offering his hand to me.

"May I?" he asked, his voice low and husky, and I nodded lightly, grabbing his hand. He brought me around to the front of the wagon and helped me up onto the bench. I scooted down to the far side to allow room for Adkin and Peona. The two followed just as Nadir led the resistance members to the horses they would be riding. Cwealm strode over to my side. He placed a gentle hand on my knee and looked up at me with his stunning blue eyes.

"As soon as you get into those walls, you will be Kathryina," Cwealm quietly warned me. "Any signs of Lifwynn's fiery rebelliousness will need to die."

A shiver raced down my spine and I nodded, the sinking feeling in my chest returning.

"If you ever feel the need to leave the castle and return to the resistance," Cwealm continued, his thumb stroking my leg. "You come to me or Nadir. The two of us will be able to slip you out of the castle." I nodded again and Cwealm gave a satisfied smile before he turned to mount his jet black steed. Immediately, I felt colder without his touch, but I made no show of it.

 _Focus on the task at hand,_ _Lifwynn_ , I growled to myself, closing my eyes after taking a deep breath. _You are Kathryina. There is no time for whatever Lifwynn's emotions are about...him._

* * *

It was odd, being the only person wearing color in a city full of black. Every citizen who came out to greet us looked at me in awe, some with pride, and some with horror. As we rode along, we passed by a familiar house, and a familiar face. Elizabeth Goldsburry, the woman who the resistance saved while capturing Tremaine, stood outside her house. Her face flashed with recognition, and I gently lifted up a small locket that I had never taken off. She gave me a warm smile and nodded her head respectfully before she disappeared behind the wagon.

I turned to face forward again and tried to focus solely on the back of Cwealm's head. Subconsciously, my hand reached up and I began to stroke the dragon's eye necklace tentatively.

We passed through an archway and entered into the courtyard, where Adkin and I had parked for the Vexacion attempt. There were Shadow-Guards everywhere, and, at the bottom of the stairs, in front of a tall statue of a gargoyle, stood Morgana.

I had only seen her once, and that was by accident. I had been a younger child when Morgana came into power. I was there when she stormed the courtyard with her Shadow-Guards. I was one of the only few to ever escape her clutches.

Her eyes were still an unnatural green that was on the verge of being yellow. Her hair was actually smooth, and had a silky look to it, much different from when I was a child and it looked thick and ratted.

She wore a silky black gown that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her pale skin had a healthy glow to it, which I didn't find surprising. It wasn't a little known fact that while the people of Camelot were starving, the rich were living in a feast.

"Lady Kathryina," her rich, smooth voice said, filling the courtyard. The wagon came to a halt and Cwealm immediately dismounted with a stiffness I didn't recognize. He offered his hand to me, which I took. He felt cold and somewhat distant as I stepped off the caravan. As soon as my feet touched the cobblestones, he let go of me and strode over to Morgana's side. He turned on his heel, placed his hands behind his back, and took a sturdy pose, acting as if he had never seen me before.

I didn't know why, but disappointment and fear gripped me.

"Your Majesty," I found myself replying to Morgana, dropping into a low curtsy. "I am honored to finally make your acquaintance."

"Please, the honor is all mine," Morgana insisted as I rose. Now that I stood, I was roughly her height, only a little shorter. She offered her hands to me and I took them, not really knowing what else to do. "It is wonderful to have allies in a time of war and need."

"Indeed it is, your Highness," I told her, giving a gentle nod. "I couldn't have said it any better if I had tried." Morgana shot a smug look over to Cwealm, who tensed up a little bit. I resisted the urge to cock my head. Something seemed off the whole situation. "I hate to be a bother to you, my Queen, but perhaps I could be shown to my rooms? I have been told that my dress," I paused to look down at the stunning blue gown. I was going to miss it, "is not fit for your standards and I wish for it to be made so immediately."

"Dear Kathryina, you have nothing to fear," Morgana said, a smile forming on her lips. If I wasn't freaked out by the fact that I was talking to the Queen of Darkness herself, I would've thought that she was being really friendly. "I have talked it over with the little Council members I have left, and we have decided that allowing color back into the people's lives is just the thing I need in order to get them to support me and my reign."

"What a brilliant idea, your Majesty," I gasped, really surprised. It didn't seem like the Morgana I knew, which made me even more suspicious. "And, as for your Council members, your assassin was telling me all about the recent problem you've been having with rebels." I shot a look towards Cwealm, who made no move.

"Really?" Morgana asked, sending a disbelieving look towards Cwealm. "He doesn't talk that often."

"Perhaps it was the other man," I put in, waving my hand in dismissal. "When you've talked to one servant of a famous queen like yourself, you've talked to all of them." Morgana let out a small laugh, and it sounded pleasant almost.

Key word being almost.

"You have yet to meet my maidservant," Morgana told me, offering me her arm. I took it, making sure to barely touch her. "Ebony is a wonderful woman who knows exactly what she is doing."

"I cannot wait to make her acquaintance, milady," I told her genuinely.

Time for phase 2.


End file.
